cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aidanj01
__TOC__ Hello, and welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aidanj01 page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 01:55, September 17, 2012 Re:Question you go to the mediawiki:Wiki-navigation page Wuher MosEisley 20:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Navigation Wuher MosEisley 21:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Poster Picture I make the wanted poster as a whole, but anyone can ask me and give me the picture they want on their poster, and any information they want on the poster. Reedman211 (talk) 23:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Wanted Poster Hello, I finshed the first draft of the poster. If you want any thing added, changed or taken off let me known on my talk page. Thanks. Reedman211 (talk) 00:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) New Image Here's the newer one. Reedman211 (talk) 00:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, glad you like it! Reedman211 (talk) 00:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Nice new pic Thnx and yes Edward Kenway SWTOR Yes i play and just got back to playing recently Server Shadowlands Main toon: Jedi and Trooper LVls: 17 and 14 Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo." wanna join kahar, merc and my guild ? dont know :/ cool what lvl? nice my trooper just recently got to lvl 21 why not make a new trooper on the server i can send mine to Ord Mantell and help what time you wanna play? Halo: Reach I did have Halo Reach, but unfortunately it broke. I prefer to play Halo 3 and 4, anyway. Reedman211 (talk) 20:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) IG-211 story Yes, I still add people to my story. Reedman211 (talk) 18:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I might be able to add you in it sometime, but this and next week I can't. But I'll be sure to add you in. Reedman211 (talk) 17:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) sure what do you want to ask me weapons u know you can just crop the picture Your character Hi, I'm really sorry about not getting your guy Connor in my story like I usually say. I'll try to get him in, but first I just wanted you to tell me on my talk page a little about him. I want to hear from you how you think he should be, cause he IS your character. I don't want to make him into something you don't like, so I'd like to hear it from you. Thanks! Reedman211 (talk) 22:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) sup no, i don't know who edited your story with warlord and i don't know a monk Re:My page Hi there, sorry I do not know someone named Monnk. Would you like me to undo his edits to your article? -- Wuher MosEisley 21:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) sure a story cross over would be a good idea-Malek Kriya (talk) Picture for story It's fine. Whenever you want to get a picture is fine with me. I actually didn't expect you to get a picture, but It's be much appreciated if you do. But you don't need to worry about getting it in on a certain time. I can always add it in whenever you have one ready. Reedman211 (talk) 00:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Reed - Story Hey Aidan, letting you know I've finished the story (or at least the part with you in it), and wanted to give you a link. I paired you up with my good friend Cosmic. Here's the link: http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Reedman211/IG-211#Game_Plan Hope you like it. Reedman211 (talk) 21:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) The game currently had no link as it has not been posted online yet, we are finishing our final assets and will be up and running by the end of July. Thank you for your support --Jedi Master TIger Merritt (talk) 03:15, June 15, 2014 (UTC)SWEU Enforcer Tiger Merritt